Girl meets Immortality
by DragonAim
Summary: Who knew a fight with the boys could mean the end of our lives? Who knew because of what and who we are now, people would come after us? And who knew Immortality was both the greatest blessing and greatest curse? Joshaya and Rucas strongly hinted. Rated because of mild violence.
1. The Beginning

**Hey guys, its Dragonaim. Not a lot of people did the contest, but that's fine. I'm new here. Anyways here it is! My Girl meets world and Twilight crossover! Jade makes an appearance in this story as well. Yay!**

 **In no way does either of these programs belong to me, only this plotline and Jade.**

' _I never put much thought into how I would die. But dying in the place of someone you love seemed like a good way to go'_

 _-Bella Swan_

- **Riley's POV** -

I never imagined that having a fight with some of my friends at a Halloween party would affect our lives so drastically. I never thought it could end them. Let me bring you to where it all started…

- **A month ago** -

When I woke up that morning, I had no idea it would be the last day of mine and some of my friends lives.

In fact, I was happier than usual. This was because my dad, finally, let me go to a Halloween party. With my friends. In the park. Alone. At night.

At that time, I was thrilled to go. Ecstatic, even. Now, I wish I never even asked.

I got out of bed and picked out the perfect outfit for Halloween. I put on a plain, black, loose fitting tee, and a long purple skirt that had a pattern that resembled black, inky cobwebs. I also added a dark, denim jacket and black cowgirl boots. Just for that extra creepy effect, I made my already pale skin even paler by applying a subtle layer of foundation and powder. I also used black mascara and eyeliner, along with red lipstick.

Just as I was finishing putting my long hair into a side braid, my best-friend Maya Hart climbed through the window.

"Hey, honey." She greeted me.

"Hey to you, too, peaches. Excited about the party tonight?" I asked. She had managed to get her mom to cave in almost immediately. Now I wish she didn't.

"Ah yeah." She smirked as she said that, coolly.

"Have you seen Jade?" I asked, "My mom said we couldn't eat until both of you get here."

"No, I didn't, but she better get here soon. I'm starving!"

"So, am I, Luna." Jade said, climbing through the window. "How are you today, Soleggiato?" She asked me, using my nickname. She gave us both Italian nicknames. Mine meant 'Sunny' and Maya's meant 'Moon'.

"Good. How about you, Strawberry." I said, using my own nickname for her. She wrinkled her nose in mock disgust at her nickname.

"Pumped! Especially because of the party tonight!" Since Jade practically took care of herself, due to only coming in contact with her parents if bills needed to be paid or if there was an emergency, she instantly gave herself permission to go to the party. At first I envied her, wanting such freedom of choice. Now I wish she would have had a parental figure to tell her 'No'.

"Okay, enough yapping and more moving. Remember, I'm hungry!" Maya finished, practically dragging us along. On the way there and throughout breakfast, all we talked about was the party and our costumes.

Who were we to know we were practically talking about the ends of our short-lived lives?

 **Okay, it's short. I know, this is just a teaser. I'm not a big fan of this and it seems a bit rushed. But anyways, what was Riley talking about? You'll just have to read to find out.**

 **This story's going to be different from my last story. It's going to have character point of views. I think I said all that was needed to be said. Way too much writing today. Better get back to bed before mom gets home and practically forces a thermometer in my mouth. Bye!**


	2. Code 192 YellowRed

**Hey guys! It's Dragonaim! So I haven't updated this story in a while. Sorry, just with Science Fair and advanced classes, it gets pretty hectic. Plus I went into a little state of depression and was sick for about 2 weeks, but I'm fine now. So anyways, on with the story.**

 **In no way does Girl meets world or Twilight belong to me.**

 **-Riley's P.O.V at school-**

When we got to school that day, we went straight to our lockers. We all knew, judging by our outfits, that we would be the center of attention, or at least one of them.

The thing we, or _I_ , weren't expecting was for Charlie Gardener to come straight up to us.

"Lookin' good, Riles." Charlie stated, trying to be cool. The only thing going through my mind was ' _He used my nickname. The one that only Maya and Lucas uses._ '

Maya and Jade must have seen my discomfort, because next thing I know, Maya's darting down the hallway, for reasons unknown, and Jade's going into the classroom, keeping an eye on me through the window.

It seems I'll just have to survive Charlie until Maya gets back. Great. Just great.

- **Maya's P.O.V** -

As soon as Riley gave me and Jade that look, I immediately knew I had to do something. It's a good thing that The Riley Committee had a drill for a situation like this. That's why I'm running down the halls. I'm looking for someone.

Lucas Friar.

After 2 and a half more minutes of searching, I finally see him and Farkle walking into the school. I run towards them so fast, I almost spun out of control and crashed into the wall. Luckily for me, Lucas grabbed my arm just in time.

"Whoa, slow down there pancakes. Wait, you're just going to let me get away with calling you that?" He said humorously, but soon saw the nervous look on my face, "What's wrong?"

I ignored his question and turned to Farkle and said, "Code 192 yellow."

Farkle's eyes widened at this and was about to say something, but was interrupted by the _Bing_ of my phone, signaling a text message. It was from Jade.

 _You need to get back here now! Yellow turned to red! I repeat. Yellow turned to red!_

Maya looked up at the guys and simply said, "Scratch that. Code 192 _red_."

Farkle literally squeaked before taking off running. I have to admit, Farkle might not be the most athletic guy in the world, but he sure can run when he needs to. After he disappeared from sight, Lucas turned to me with a completely confused look on his face and said, "Okay, one: why did Farkle just take off running? And two: what does code 192 yellow and red mean?"

I was getting really impatient here, so I hastily explained, "Code 192 is a Riley Committee code which means someone's flirting with Riley and she doesn't like it. Green means it's just playful flirting, yellow is when it's getting serious and red means it's getting… _physical_." As soon as I said this I darted back towards Riley, missing the shocked look on Lucas's face before he took off running too.

 **-Riley's P.O.V-**

While Maya was gone, I tried to drop subtle hints to Charlie that I was uncomfortable, but then he grabbed my wrist. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Jade gasp and start to furiously text someone. Then I returned my attention to the boy who held my hands captive.

"Charlie, I'm sorry. But I just don't feel the same way. I think we should just be friends." I told him. I saw something in his eyes right then. Hurt and sorrow. But that was soon replaced with emotions I couldn't identify when his mouth turned upwards with a sly grin and his hands stared to go up and down my arms at a leisurely pace.

"Well, maybe I can change that." He said, seductively. Next, thing I knew, he spun me around so that my back was to the hallway and his lips were on mine. I tried to pull away, but his hands held my head firmly in place.

Finally, he pulled away, grinning at me like an artist that was pleased with his painting. I just stood there, my mouth partially open, eyes wide. Then, when I looked over his shoulder, I saw Jade in a state of pure shock, but that soon turned into fear as she madly started pointing behind me.

I broke out of Charlie's embrace to come face to face with Farkle, Maya, and Lucas.

 _Oh no._

I was really hoping that they didn't see the kiss, but that looked to be the case as I soon noticed that Farkle looked like he was going to pass out, Maya was staring off into space, and Lucas…

 _Double oh no._

Lucas didn't look like New York Lucas. He looked like Texas Lucas.

I broke fully away from Charlie and was in front of Lucas in a heartbeat.

"Lucas, please," I begged, "it isn't what it looked like."

"Oh really, now? Because it looked like you and Charlie were getting pretty cozy there!" Lucas fumed, trying not to pummel Charlie.

"No! He kissed me!" I shrieked. Just to prove my point, I pointed to Charlie. Lucas looked like he was about to charge, so it was a good thing the bell rang.

' _Saved by the bell._ ' I thought as I walked into my Dad's history class.

I sat down in my usual seat in the front. Maya and Jade silently asked me if I was okay, I responded with a smile and I turned to look at Farkle. He briefly smiled at me, but his attention soon turned towards Lucas. I was about to asked if he was okay, but my dad came in at that moment.

"Hello class. Who here knows what happened in Belgium in 1831?" he asked.

Farkle jumped out of his seat, walked up to my dad and stood on his tippy-toes so that they were nose to nose.

"You better not be playing with me ham-bone."

Daddy just chuckled at this, "No, Farkle. We're finally going to learn what happened in Belgium in 1831."

Farkle ran back to his chair, pulled a party-hat out of his backpack and put it on. He also grabbed a party kazoo and a remote. When he pressed one of the two buttons, a white screen came down in front of the whiteboard, with the words 'What happened in Belgium in 1831, Big man?' on it.

Dad just stood there, his mouth in an open-mouthed grin, just staring at it before he turned back to Farkle and said, "Nice!"

Farkle simply bowed and said his signature catchphrase, before sitting back down and staring intently at my dad.

"So," my dad started, "in Belgium 1831, a war was taking place. The Belgian general, Maxam Florian, decided it would be a good idea to split up, to cover more ground. What happened next? Farkle."

"Well, since they split up, they covered more ground and that gave them the advantage. Common sense." Farkle said, giving dad a weird and confused grin.

Dad grinned at him and said, "Wrong. The group that went out scouting was smaller. Every person in that group was dead in a few hours. Any questions?"

I raised my hand and said, "Why?"

"What?"

"Why did you teach us this? It has nothing to do with our current problem." As I said this, I shot Lucas a glance over my shoulder. ' _Yep, he still has that sour expression on.'_ I thought, sadly.

Dad just gave me a knowing smile before saying, "Yes it does. Tonight's Halloween, and, if I'm not mistaken, you guys are going to a party together tonight. Don't split up. Especially tonight."

Just then the bell rung. "Class dismissed."

After I got my things together, I turned to speak to Lucas and ask if he was okay. But he was already out the door.

I sighed. ' _This is going to be a long Halloween._ ' I thought to myself pitifully.

If only I knew how bad it was going to get.

 **Please don't yell at me. The beginning A/N explains it all. I know it's REALLY late and I'm trying. Christmas break is almost here, so keep your socks on. But anyways, on with chapter explanation.**

 **Basically, these chapters are fillers, just building up to the main plot. Next chapter will be the party AND what happened to Riley, possibly Maya, and maybe another character. What happened? If you can guess, leave it in the reviews. Also, I might have the boys' P.O.V, too. Josh WILL be at the party.**

 **Oh yeah, I don't know what happened in Belgium in 1835! This lesson just fit the storyline so I went with it. If this is really what happened, Moral Compass, if you're reading this, I AM PSYCHIC! (Inside joke)**

 **So that's all for now, BYYYYYYEEEEEE!**


	3. Three Mistakes

**Hey guys! It's DragonAim! Here's chapter three of Girl Meets Immortality. I'm SOOOO sorry! Too much things! TOO MUCH! ( P.S. I got second in district science fair. Yay me.)**

 **In no way does Twilight or GMW belong to me, DragonAim.**

 **-In Riley's apartment (Riley's POV) -**

Maya, Jade, and I were putting the finishing touches on our costumes when my mom came in to tell us the guys were here.

As we were walking out, she assured us, "You guys look great. Oh yeah, someone _else_ is going to join you this evening."

I looked back at her, confused, and she mouthed the word ' _Josh_ '. I smirked, while thinking to myself, ' _This is going to be an interesting night._ '

When we walked out into the main living room, we saw the room was filled with people. Dad, Uncle, Shawn, Farkle, Zay, _Josh_ , but no Lucas. I started to get worried. ' _Was he really not going to come just because of the Charlie thing?'_

Farkle must have spotted my anxiety because he told me, "Lucas is just getting our subway tickets from his car. He'll be here any minute." I know what you're thinking, but if you ever drove in NY traffic before, you would know why we prefer the subway. The reason he brought the car in the first place was because he, Farkle, and Zay were already at his house and didn't feel like walking to the subway or buying any more tickets.

I nod and smile at him and glance over at Josh and see he is smiling like a love-sick idiot. And my heart swells when I see who he's smiling at. Maya's just standing ten feet in front of him, talking to my mother, totally oblivious to the fact she's being watched like a hawk by my uncle. I see how his eyes fill with want and love when she motions with her arms, clearly telling a story she's quite passionate about. Then Josh's smile looks as if it was threatening to crack his face in two when she throws her head back and laughs, her blond locks bouncing along with the beat of her melodious giggles.

I walk over and stand next to him. I tap his shoulder when he doesn't appear to notice me. He jumps a bit and then smiles sheepishly down at me. I give him a knowing grin and then stand on my tippy toes to whisper in his ear, "Talk to her."

He looked at me like I was crazy, but before he could protest, I quickly shouted, "Maya! Josh wants to talk to you!" This time he looked at me with a murderous expression, but that soon changes when Maya walks over. His eyes fill with a secret emotion that Josh's past girlfriends couldn't even dream of getting. Yep, he's got it bad.

"'Sup, Josh. Whatcha wanna talk about?" Maya asked with a smirk.

"I'll leave you two to it." I said walking away. I faintly remember seeing Josh's eyes widen and his jaw clench before Maya asked him the question again. Then, he just started talking to her as though they were long-time best friends.

I smile, but that grin both dissolves and grows when the buzzer sounds. And then _his_ voice rings through the air.

"It's Lucas. Buzz me up."

I walked over to the buzzer and pressed the button, "Come on up. Everyone's here. We were just waiting for you."

About one minute later, Lucas enters the apartment and his eyes quickly scan the room, landing and staying on me for a few seconds longer than expected. He walks over to me and asks, "Is Josh coming?"

"Yeah." I reply

"Good. So, we ready?"

"Yeah, let's go."

I call everyone over and we start to walk out the door, but not before my dad reaches over to me and whispers in my ear, "Remember what I taught in class today, okay?"

I whisper back, "Don't worry. We won't split up."

If only I knew how wrong that statement was.

 **-At the park (Riley's P.O.V) -**

Well, this is just great.

My best friend and uncle are dancing and talking like childhood friends. I mean, I'm happy that my uncle finally came around, but look at my situation. Here I am, watching my best friend and her crush have a good time, while I and my crush can't even talk to each other.

I walk over to Lucas, who's just standing by himself at the punch bowl, and try to have a conversation with him.

"Hey, Lucas, how you doing?" I asked casually, but cautiously.

"Fine, except for the fact that you kissed Charlie Gardener!" Lucas fumed.

"I told you that wasn't my fault!"

"Well it didn't look like you made an effort to pull away!"

"You know what? I'm done. I don't have to put up with this. I'm gonna to go and dance. Come join me when you're ready." With that I walked away, leaving a speechless Lucas behind me.

A couple minutes later, I feel someone tapping me on my shoulder. I secretly hope it was Lucas, but I'm not disappointed when I see it was Maya.

"Hey, I thought you were hanging with my uncle?" I ask, confused to why she's here and not with him.

She gave me a small, sad smile before she said, "He ditched me for a tall, blonde, and beautiful college witch. Literally, she was dressed up as a witch!"

I stare at her, astounded that my uncle would stoop so low to as filling up Maya with hope, just to take it all away. "Maya, I'm so sorry. But, like I said before, I don't like witches."

She laughed, "But I thought that's what we're dressed up as! Teenage witches!"

That's what I love about Maya. Even if something terrible happens to her, she still knows how to make a joke. I was about to tell her that, but we we're interrupted by Jade showing up.

"Noooo… we're dressed up as teenage _vampires_! Get with the program, Maya! Now, why are we talking about witches?"

Maya answered before I could, "Josh ditched me for a college girl and Riley and I were joking about it."

You could literally see the rage-inspired adrenaline make its way into Jade's veins. "He WHAT?!"

Maya was quick to reassure her, "Don't worry Jade. It's nothing. I'm used to it…"

That did the exact opposite of its intention. "That's even more of a reason for me to march up to them and dent both of their faces in!"

Maya and I both burst out laughing. It wasn't because we didn't think she would do it, no, we both knew she was dead serious, we laughed because were both picturing how Josh and the witch would react to Jade going over there and beat the crap out of them.

"No, no," Maya said after the laughter had died down, "If I wanted to do that, I would have down it myself. No, it's fine. Really, I'm good." But, even after she said that, I could still see the tears behind her eyes. Almost like someone was listening to my thoughts, 'Behind these hazel eyes' starts playing.

"Well, aren't we a group of messed up, little weirdos." Jade bluntly states after the song starts.

"In that case, how about we go and dance?" I ask.

When the first chorus started, we all started to sing along.

 _Here I am_

 _Once again_

 _I'm torn into pieces_

 _Can't deny it_

 _Can't pretend_

 _Just thought you were the one_

 _Broken up deep inside_

 _But you won't get to see the tears I cry_

 _Behind these hazel eyes_

In the middle of the next verse, someone came up and tapped Maya and I on the shoulder. When we turned around, we saw it was Brandon, the Rebel, and… _Charlie._

"Re-Rebel! Wh-What are y-you do-doing here?" Maya stuttered. Oh yeah, she may or may not have a little crush on Brandon.

Brandon chuckled at her stuttering and said, "Me and Charlie were talking and we saw you ladies over here dancing by yourselves. So, being the nice guys we are, we came to ask you to dance. So would you like to dance, Hart? Oh yeah, Rebel is a nickname everybody calls me. _You_ can call me Brandon." Both he and Charlie held out their right hands. Maya took Brandon's hand almost immediately, but I was more reluctant. Charlie sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"Look, Riley, I'm really sorry. I don't know why I did it. I was impulsive and, quite frankly, disgusting. I swear, if you let me have this dance, I won't try anything." He sounded sincere. Curse my trusting nature. I went against my better judgment and took his hand.

I briefly turned around and saw Jade flirting with some random guy while they danced. He looked like Devon, a kid on Lucas's Basketball team. She saw me looking and silently assured me she'd be watching. I relaxed at that piece of information.

We danced to a couple songs with them. We weren't really paying attention to what songs we were dancing to. It turns out Brandon and Charlie are really cool dudes! We had a lot in common. It was going great until a slow song came on. We all looked at each other awkwardly and finally came to a silent agreement this would be _friends_ dancing with other _friends_.

We were really enjoying ourselves, until we were harshly grabbed and dragged off the dance floor. Brandon and Charlie looked shocked, but we simply waved and they awkwardly and stiffly waved back, walking off the dance floor due to their lack of partners. We simply let our captors drag us until we got to a secluded corner. Once we were there, we exploded.

"WHAT WAS THAT?!" I screeched.

Josh and Lucas looked at us like we were crazy and then that look changed. They were angry.

Josh was the first to speak-well yell- to us. "THAT'S WHAT WE WANT TO KNOW! WHY WERE YOU DANCING WITH HIM?!"

At first I thought he was talking to me, so I responded, "I was dancing with _Charlie_ because I wanted to! And you have no right to stop me!"

"WELL I WASN"T TALKING TO YOU RILEY! I WAS TALKING TO MAYA!" Josh yelled so loud it got everyone's attention. Most people didn't even bother to come over here, but they still quieted their conversations to listen to the growing argument. Jade, Zay, and Farkle finally walked over to them.

"Guys, what's going on?"

Maya pointed to the 2 boys, "These 2 idiots dragged us away from the dance floor when we were having a good time! And, Josh here thinks he can tell me who and who not I can dance with! **( A/N: I know that sounds weird, but I'm too lazy to edit it)** "

"Maya, I'm three years older than you! I have the authority to do so!"

"Yeah, I know you're three flippin' years older! You only remind me every time I see you! Besides, why do you care?! I thought you and Blondie over there were hitting off!"

"I care because your my niece's best friend! If something happened to you, she would be devastated!" I could see the regret flash across his face as soon as he said it. But as fast as it came, it was gone, replaced with a serious and angry expression.

Maya's face fell. "Geez, Josh, I knew your feelings weren't the same for me as they are of me to you, but I least thought we were friends! I guess I was wrong! I'll be waiting over there, Riles." She pointed to the entrance of the park and then walked away. I turned back to Josh and Lucas. If I looked over to Jade, I would see her expression mirroring mine. Shocked and furious.

"JOSH! HOW DARE YOU TALKED TO MAYA LIKE THAT?!" I screamed.

Just as Josh was about to respond, Lucas spoke up "Well, he was just looking out for you two! Seriously, Riley, show some gratitude! You have an awesome uncle!"

My jaw dropped at this. "LOOKING OUT FOR US?! GRATITUDE?! ARE YOU JOKING?!"

Jade simply said, "I'm gonna wait with Maya before I," she sent the boys icy glares, "do something I'll regret." And with that she was gone.

"And we're gonna be by the games." Farkle says, already walking away.

"Nah, I'm good. I wanna see how this turns out." Zay says, watching us intently, before Farkle drags him away.

Once they were out of sight, the screaming presumed.

"I'M NOT JOKING! BUT I THINK YOU ARE!" Lucas roared.

"OH REALLY NOW?!"

"YEAH, REALLY!"

"OKAY, SO ONE MINUTE YOU'RE UNCOMFORTABLE WITH HIM IN THE SAME ROOM AS YOU, NOW YOU'RE PERFECTLY FIND WITH HIS HANDS ALL OVER YOU!?"  
"HIS HANDS WERE NOT ALL OVER ME!"

"YEAH, THEY WERE! WHAT HAPPENED TO ' _I FEEL NOTHING FOR HIM'_?! I KNEW IT WAS A LIE!"

"WE WERE DANCING AS FRIENDS-"

"YEAH RIGHT! HOW ABOUT YOU JUST GO BACK TO CHARLIE?! I'M DONE!"

I was furious, but most of all, hurt. But I would not let him get the satisfaction of knowing he has that effect on me. So, I snapped.

"NO, I'M DONE! ME, JADE, AND MAYA ARE LEAVING!" I left to go get Maya and Jade.

Mistake number 1: Splitting up.

 **-5 minutes later-**

I broke my promise to my dad. I feel horrible.

' _But you not_ _ **completely**_ _broken up. You're still with Maya and Jade.'_

Oh no, that little voice that showed up a little after I met Maya is back. It's the one that comes to tell you to do bad things and then tries to make you not feel guilty after you do it. I call him Mr. Naughty- Black-Candy Corn

' _Hey kid. I'm baaaaccckkk. So, you broke your promise to your dad. I'll be taunting you with this one for a while…'_

And, the tater-tot is back. Great, just great.

I shake my head trying to great rid of the two of them. Then, I turn to Maya and ask, "Maya, are you sure you know where we're going?"

She turns to me and says, "Of course, Riles. I think you forgot who has been walking this city for before she could talk. I'm just trying to find—Aha! Here it is! Welcome to my short cut!"

In front of us stood a big, dark alley-way. I couldn't even see past the first dumpster, it was so dark.

' _Riley, I don't think this is a good idea.'_

' _Yeah! For once I have to agree with the potato on this one!'_

' _ **Aw! Mr. Naughty Black-Candy Corn, I didn't know you cared!'**_

' _I don't! Sweetheart, if you die, I die!'_

I need to stop talking to these guys.

"Maya, I'm as much of a dare-devil as you, but this looks dangerous even to me." Jade tried to reason with her.

"Yeah, Maya." I agreed.

Maya dismissed us with a flick of her hand. "Don't worry it'll be fine. I've done this before many times."

"Okay…"

Mistake number 2: I agreed to go into the alley.

Jade threw her hands up into the air and said, "Let's just get this over with!"

We about half-way through the alley-way when the first voice called to us, "What are pretty, little ladies like you doing over there?" We all whipped around to come face to face with three forty-year old men. With chains. And guns. Once again, great. Just great.

All at once, we tried to make a break for it, but they were faster than us. They had us cornered in seconds.

"Now, now, girls, all you have to do is give us all your money and any valuable items and no one gets hurt. Okay?" The first guy says calmly, like he was teaching a first-grader how to throw a ball.

Before I had time to react, Jade punched him square in the jaw.

Mistake number three: I didn't stop Jade. Three mistakes. You're out.

He simply rubbed his jaw and looked back at us. He was angry. Not hurt. Just angry. Which is weird because Jade has the best punch in the area.

"Okay, hard way it is."

 **(A/N: If you're easily squeamish, I would stop reading until the next A/N)**

Suddenly, the second guy whipped Jade in the side with a rusty chain. She screamed out in pain as blood started to come out of the wound. The third guy did the same thing to Maya, but instead of her side, he hit her head. Blood started gushing out as a sickening _Crack_ erupted in the air. Maya fell down limp as the man pulled the chain back. Riley watched as her best friend basically bled to death in front of her. Feeling suddenly brave, I kicked the first guy in the shin. He instantly retaliated by kicking and punching me.

 **(A/N: Okay, you're good, ya wimps)**

After five minutes of beating, I finally collapsed. By this point, I'm pretty sure I had at least three broken ribs, a collapsed lung, and serious internal bleeding. I was drifting in and out of consciousness, but before I completely passed out, I saw the first guy position his gun at Maya's barely moving chest.

"No…" I say with as much force as I could muster.

Just as he's about to pull the trigger, I hear a shout and he's tackled to the ground by a middle-aged man with blonde hair and gold eyes. The other two were quickly dealt by a two tall, well-built teenage boys. I could feel hands running down my body, but I lacked both the strength and mental awareness to actually do anything about it. I started to black out when I was awakened by the feeling that someone just caught my body on fire. My eyes snapped open as I jerked and screamed in pain. I was only slightly aware of a person holding down my wrist and murmuring words of encouragement and that two other people were doing the same to Jade and Maya.

When the initial blurriness of whatever happened to me died down, I saw I was being held down by a boy my age. I scanned his face and saw that he was actually cute. I was about to ask him what happened when another wave of fire coursed through my veins. I screamed out again before the pain started to cease and numbness took over. I was positive they injected me and my friends with heavy painkillers. I only vaguely remember the boy picking me up and whispering something in my ear before he took off.

"It'll be over soon."

I blacked out.

 **A/N: I'm SOOOOOOO sorry guys! I just had so much to do!**

 **Anyways, happy Valentine's day, or Singles Acceptance Day for me and my peeps. Now, I know some of you might hate on me for making Lucas and Josh act like total barracudas (Thank you Kyra). But, if I didn't, Riley, Maya, and Jade wouldn't have ran away from the party.**

 **Next chapter, it will be either Lucas's P.O.V, or Josh's, or both I don't know. All I know is there's gonna be some mega feels.**

 **Bye guys. Dragonaim.**


	4. The Ugly Truth

**Hey guys, it's DragonAim! Here's the new chappie!**

 **Disclaimer: In no way does Twilight or Girl Meets World belong to me. But if your offering…**

 **-Lucas's P.O.V-**

"NO, I'M DONE! ME, JADE, AND MAYA ARE LEAVING!"

I watch as Riley storms away from me and Josh and to Jade and Maya. I watch as the three friends storm out of the park and disappear into the cool, dark New York night. Worry and guilt floods my body in waves and I resist the urge to run after them.

' _Well, you messed this one up pretty bad, Lukey-boy._ '

Oh no. Not this guy again. It's been tormenting me ever since I beat up that kid in Texas. You know, the one that was messing with Zay. It's like every time I do something relatively wrong, _bang_ , it's there. The worst part? It comes in the form of a bug-eyed hotdog sitting on my shoulder.

' _ **No. I was right. I have nothing to be guilty about. She's the one that started it by kissing Charlie Gardener.**_ '

' _Didn't she say Charlie kissed her?'_

' _ **Well, she was dancing with Charlie.**_ _'_

' _Didn't she say they were just dancing as friends? Plus, you broke her dad's promise. You guys split up.'_

I didn't even bother to reply to that one. He was right.

Now I'm starting to get worried. Right now Riley was somewhere out in the city at night. Anything could happen to her.

I turned to Josh and studied his expression. It was thoughtful and was that…regret? I wonder if he has the same thoughts going through his mind. I ask him.

"We really messed up, didn't we?"

He simply shrugged in response and said, "It's not our faults they ran off." But after a minute, he said, "Forget I just said that."

I was about to respond when Zay and Farkle came running over. Farkle was the first to speak.

"Ummm…guys, where are the girls?"

Josh and I simultaneously pointed to the last place we saw them; the park exit.

Farkle and Zay's eyes widened. Then, out of nowhere, Farkle gave me a hard slap on the side of my head. Zay did the same thing to Josh.

I groaned in pain. "Why'd you do that?"

Farkle hissed, "Are you guys crazy?! I know the girls can handle themselves out there, especially Maya and Jade, but what would happen if they take one of Maya's shortcuts, huh?"

I instantly got the deer in the headlights look. I have not ever had the… _pleasure_ of taking one of Maya's secret routes through the city, but I know Farkle and Riley have. Let me tell you, they don't sound pleasant.

Josh looked thoroughly confused when he asked, "Wait. What's wrong with her shortcuts?"

Once again, Farkle spoke up, "Lemme put it this way: if it wasn't day time last time we took one of her 'shortcuts', we would've been mugged."

Zay finally spoke his mind, "So, what are we gonna do?"

Before anyone could answer, a distant sound of metal hitting against something filled the air. This was followed by a very faint scream.

We all shared very scared glances.

"You don't think…" Josh trailed off.

I was too stunned to even answer that. I mean…it's not possible that that was Riley, _right_?

' _Sure, it is.'_

' _ **Oh would you just shut up?'**_

' _I'm just speaking the truth, buddy. Not only did you put two of your best friends in danger, but also the girl you love.'_

' _ **Well, I didn't do it on purpo- Wait. Love?'**_

' _Could you be more dense? Seriously, dude, think about it! You're protective, jealous, and you know that feeling you get when you're near Riley? Yeah, that's called love!'_

I shut-up after that because I know he's right. I love Riley. And right now, she's out there, wandering around New York, at _night_ , nonetheless, and it's _my_ fault. I couldn't control my temper and now Riley might be in danger because of it.

I'm snapped out of my thoughts by Zay placing a hand on my shoulder.

"Hey, you okay, man?" Zay asked, concerned.

I shake my head, trying to keep any tears from falling.

"No, no I'm not. What if that was Riley? Or Jade? Or Maya, even?" I saw Josh flinch when I put the idea of Maya being hurt in his head.

We all stood in silence until Zay broke it.

"Guys, I know I don't normally have any good ideas, but I think this one is. I'm not saying we stay here- no, we can leave if that's what you want- but I think it wouldn't be smart to go see them tonight. If they're half as angry as they were when they left," he shudders, "I just don't think it's a good idea."

Farkle nods in agreement. "Yeah, that'd be smart. You guys," he points to me and Josh, "can apologize in the morning."

We nod in agreement, looking down guiltily.

"Um…" I start meekly, "Usually I'd love to party all night, but with the whole Ril- _my friends'_ situation, I just feel really guilty about having fun. So…can we leave?"

They all voice their agreements before we head out of the park.

 **-Josh's apartment the next morning (Josh's P.O.V)-**

I was woken up the next morning to the sound of my mom talking to someone on the phone outside my door.

I throw a pillow at my door and call out, "Ma! It's 8 a.m. and it's Saturday! I need more sleep!"

She completely ignores my comment and continues to disturb my sleeping habits by sticking her head into my room. I'm about to protest again when she says something that catches my attention.

"Yeah, Corey. Josh's here. Wait, what about Riley and her friends? Oh my god. Yeah, we're on our way!"

After she hung up the phone, she turned to me and said, "Josh, get dressed. We're going to your brother's place."

Now I'm scared. "Why? Wha-What happened?" I stutter.

She looks at me with an equally grim and sympathetic expression.

"The girls never came home last night."

My world just came crashing down.

 **-Corey's apartment (Josh's P.O.V)-**

' _No, no, no, NO! This isn't happening, this isn't happening. This is just a cruel trick Eric thought up. Yeah, yeah, that's it. Maya's NOT in any sort of danger. Wait why do I care? Oh right. She's my niece's best friend.'_

' _ **Sure, you keep tellin' yourself that. You know you LOVE her, Joshie.'**_

' _Not you again. Get out!'_

' _ **Sorry…not happening. Kinda live here…well here and in Lucas' head.'**_

' _Wait…Lucas has to deal with you too, weenie? That poor kid…'_

' _ **Well, who else is there to annoy? Anyways, you DO love her. I know it.'**_

' _Oh yeah? How ya know that?'_

' _ **You're never gonna see her again.'**_

That thought alone is enough to bring tears to his eyes.

' _ **See! I knew it! You DO love her!'**_

I didn't argue with him there. I just knocked on the door and waited. Corey answered the door a couple seconds later, a hopeful smile on his face. But that smile dissipated as soon as he saw me.

"Hey bro. Is-is there any news?"

He sighed, and, whilst shaking his head, replied, "No. An officer's coming over as soon as they get news."

I nodded, not knowing what else to say. So, scratching the back of my neck nervously, I walked passed him and into the living room. There, I saw a sad sight. Topanga was comforting a sobbing Auggie, with silent tears continuously streaming down her own face. My parents, who managed to get into the apartment without me knowing, were sitting next to the two, crying as well. Shawn, a man whom I've known since I was born and never saw cry, was close to sobbing while holding a shaking Katy.

I had to smile at that. Like I said, I've known Shawn since birth and in those 17 years, he has never cried (at least not in front of others) and has been a player ever since Angela. And now look, not only is he crying, but he's also comforting a woman.

Looking over my brother's best friend, I turn to look at some of my niece's. Farkle and Zay were sitting at the kitchen counter. Farkle, with his head in his hands, slowing shaking it back and forth, was mumbling unintelligent words to himself. Zay had his elbows on his knees, cradling his chin in his hands, making facial and body expressions as if he's having a conversation in his head.

And as my eyes wandered further to the right, he saw the saddest sight. Lucas, in the farthest corner away from everyone else, was standing, shaking. He was breathing deeply, squeezing his eyes shut, only to open them seconds later, wider than before. He was clenching and unclenching his fists rapidly. He was on the brink of control.

I rushed over to him and placed my hands on his shoulders. I tried to look him in the eyes, but he always averted them. Soon, I just started shaking him.

"Lucas! What's wrong with you?!"

He finally met my eyes, his lined with red caused by the overflow of tears brimming his eyes, and said, "It's my fault! I pushed Riley too far and now she's gone along with Jade and Maya! It's all my fault!"

I shook him some more. "And it's my fault, too. I-I pushed them, too. But we need to keep our heads together to help find them. So take deep breaths and calm down."

After a few minutes, his breathing returned to normal and he calmed down enough to go sit with the others. Then, almost as if it was cued, the doorbell rang. None of us got our hopes up, considering Riley, Maya, and Jade would- most likely- not even bother to knock.

Our suspicions were proven true when 2 police-officers came through the door. They had grim expressions on their faces. Please don't tell me…

The older, more experienced one spoke first, "Hello, my name is Officer Fremer, and this is my partner, Deputy Ronald. We came to inform you we found a lead on locating the whereabouts of the three girls, but-"

We all interrupted his proclamation by letting out a harmonious sigh of relief. That is until our frantic and tired minds registered the 'But'.

"But?"

Officer Fremer sighed and motioned for Deputy Ronald to hand him something. The deputy nodded and grabbed a translucent bag out of a bigger sack. He handed it to the officer before resuming his former position behind his superior.

Officer Fremer looked at the bag before returning his attention back to us.

"There's not an easy way of saying this, so I'm just going to tell you what happened: While scouting the area looking for your girls, we came across an alley. There, we…we saw blood. Lots of it. Everywhere. We went further into the alley and found the bodies of three grown men. Dead. Each had at least one pistol and/or chain. Looking closer we found this-" He finally showed us what was in the bag. A cellphone. With a purple cats case. _No._ "-cellphone. When we turned it on, we saw this picture on the lock-screen. Tell me, are these your girls?" He turned the phone on through the zip lock bag using the manual power button. The lock-screen picture showed three girls. A light, almost dirty blonde, brunette with a golden-haired teenager on her back rolling her eyes at the darker brunette, who was grinning madly while shouting something into the sky. Yep, you guessed it. Jade, Maya, and Riley.

I just stared in shock. Nobody spoke until my brother answered the officer's question.

"Yes, yes they are."

The policeman sighed, "Well, I regret to inform you, when testing the blood samples, we found most of it was from 14-year-old females, so…"

No, no this was not happening. They aren't de- _wait._

I spoke up for the first time since the two policemen arrived.

"Sir, I don't remember you saying you found my niece's and her friends' bodies. How can you be sure they're dead without their… _corpses._ " I had to choke out that last word, or else it wouldn't come out.

"Well son, do you know how much blood you can lose before dying?"

"The average adult has about 5 liters of blood, and you start dying after 40% is lost, so 2 liters?"

"That's correct. And since these girls were almost 15, their bodies would stop making new blood soon, so they would have about 4.5-5 liters of blood. So, like an average adult, they would be able to lose 2 liters before dying. The thing is, there was about 9 liters of blood that belonged to them in that alley. That would calculate to 3 liters lost per each girl. They'd have to vampires to survive that. **(A/N: didn't even realize I did this until editing. Lol.)** As for the bodies, we suspect whoever killed those three men took and hid or destroyed theirs. I'm sorry we could not give them a proper burial."

We were all in shock. The first one to break was Auggie, followed by his mother and my brother, next to Farkle and Zay. My parents broke after that, so it was just me and Lucas left.

He collapsed on a barstool, and looked ahead blankly, tears filling his eyes. He didn't allow them to fall, however. I walked over and sat next to him. I simply said, "You know it's okay to cry, right?"

That did it.

He started sobbing loudly into his hands, mumbling inaudible sentences. I simply rub his back in what I'm hoping is a comforting fashion, letting my own tears slip out. Then the weight of the situation sinks in.

Maya, Riley, and Jade are dead. And it's all my fault.

 **Hope you guys enjoyed this chappie!**


	5. Death's Test

**-Riley POV-**

Numb.

That's the only way to describe how I feel. And cold. So very, very cold.

I hear voices talking urgently in the distance. But I did not recognize them. Not a single one.

All of the sudden the darkness that surrounds me starts to fade away, and morphs into blindly clear memories of my life.

My parents bringing me home from the hospital.

Meeting Grandpa, Grandma, Uncle Eric, and Uncle Josh for the first time.

Meeting Maya and Farkle on the first day of first grade.

The first Christmas party Maya came to.

Bringing Auggie home from the hospital.

My first subway trip.

Meeting Lucas.

The first day of seventh grade.

My first date with Lucas.

Meeting Zay.

The semi-formal.

Halloween.

And just as they appeared, they faded away into darkness. Leaving me in silence.

Suddenly, the voices faded and became disoriented, my mind becoming fuzzy. I feel like I'm underwater, and I can't get to the surface. I'm drowning.

I fight it for I while, until all my strength leaves me and I become numb once again. And only then do I know.

I'm dead.

 **-Maya's POV-**

I'm so cold.

I mean, I can survive cold. After my dad left, when my mom was still getting used to providing for us on her own, we didn't have heat for one or two winters. But this… _this_ is a different cold. The one nightmares are made of. The one that starts at the bottom of your spine and works it's way up, surrounding your heart in its icy grip.

Not to mention its dark. Like, _really_ dark.

But, as soon as I say that, the darkness fades away and leaves hazy memories in its place.

When my family was a happy one.

The first fight between my parents.

My dad leaving.

Meeting Farkle and Riley.

Meeting the rest of Riley's family at that first Christmas at her place. _Meeting Josh_.

Taking my little plant on the subway for the first time.

Meeting Ranger Rick.

The first day of seventh grade.

Meeting Zay.

Halloween.

As if someone turned off a VCR, all the images faded into darkness like before. But this time the darkness felt like it was weighing me down, pulling me under. I was drowning in imaginary water.

But I fought it. I fought it for Farkle. For Ranger Rick. For Zay. For Mr. and Mrs. M. For Shawn. For Auggie. For. Mom. For Josh. But most importantly, I fought for my Little Plant. I had to come back for her.

So, I fought my way through the darkness until I could fight no more.

Unfortunately, that time came before I could get out. The darkness was suffocating, taking the air out of my lungs and the strength from my muscles. It also was slowly stealing my consciousness.

No! Riley's in trouble! I have to help!

I kept saying that to myself over and over again, trying to cheer myself on.

But the darkness…it's so inviting…

I finally gave in to my impending doom. But before my mind went completely blank, I had one last thought.

' _I'm so sorry, My Little Plant._ '

 **-Jade's POV-**

It just had to be the dark, didn't it?

I mean its fine…if you weren't deathly afraid of it.

Yes, I, Jade Hawk, am afraid of the dark.

It's the only thing, really. I don't know what makes it so scary. I guess I have trust issues, so I don't trust anything.

That's why I have NEVER been so happy to see the light in my life.

Playing with my parents when I was young.

Watching my mom succumb to alcohol.

Learning that my mom died from alcohol poisoning.

Watching my dad give into grief and abandon me.

Learning to live by myself.

Receiving that first paycheck from my father.

Meeting Maya and Riley on the subway when I saved Riley from a mugger.

Meeting the rest of her friends on my first day of seventh grade.

Finding a real family in the Matthews on that first Christmas spent there.

And that's when I know. I have to fight. For Riley. For Maya. For my… _family_. No, not the Hawks. They lost the privilege to call themselves that when mo- _Jocelyn_ lost herself in beer and tobacco. No, I have to fight for the Matthews.

So, I do.

I fight against my fear of the dark. My fear of abandonment. And most of all, my fear of letting people in.

I fight against the darkness that threatens to drown me, devour me.

If it's for the Matthews, I will fight anything.

With one more great push, I break through the surface of darkness.

I am met with the sight of a pixie-like girl staring at me in shock. She shouts something, but I'm too out of it to understand. She is soon replaced with a middle-aged, blonde man. I soon recognize him as the person who saved Maya's life. I'm about to thank him, but then a thought hits me. I know I'm grinning for no apparent reason, but I can't help it.

 _I won. For my family._


	6. Waking Up To A New World

**-Alice's POV-**

Three days.

That's how long these girls have been unconscious.

I remember how worried and confused I was a few days ago when the men burst in with 3 strange girls bleeding in their arms.

 _Flashback-3 days ago_

 _I was sitting on the leather lounge in the foyer, reading The Mortal Instruments: City of Bones. I was waiting for Jasper and the rest of the men to come home from a conference in New York_.

 _I was just turning the page, amused at Cassandra Clair's depiction of the vampire race, when the boys burst through the door, the newest additions of our coven carrying three 14-year-old girls._

 _I shot out of my seat and used my super speed to get over there faster._

" _What happened?! Who are they?!" I urgently ask, taking the dark haired brunette from Brett, one of the most recent members of our coven._

 _He took a moment to breathe before he answered, "We don't know who they are, but they were attacked in New York. We had no choice, we-we…bit them."_

 _I swear my eyes covered half my face when he said that. "What?!"_

 _Rosalie, Esme, and Bella finally joined us in the foyer, and Bella and Esme took the blonde and dusty blonde girl from my two 'brothers', Darien and Nathaniel .Rosalie, being the ever compassionate and empathetic person she is, just stood there with her arms crossed, while we tried to get these strangers situated and comfortable._

 _Emmett took the beach blonde from Esme and rushed her to one of the guest rooms because those are the only rooms with beds. Jasper came up to me, clearly trying to control himself around all of the blood-both dried and liquid- on the girls, and took the brunette from me. I smiled gratefully at him and turned to Carlisle. He was telling Bella where to put the last girl. He turned to me and said, "When we were walking back to the car, we heard metal slapping against something, so we went to the sound. We saw three girls badly beaten" He motions to the girl Bella was carrying up the stairs, ", with a man aiming a gun at the blonde's chest. We-we fought them, and…"He trailed off and I knew what he was implying. They killed the men. I placed a comforting hand on his shoulder, and he continued, "When I looked over the girls, I saw it was too late to save them using mundane methods, so I had to bite them. All three. I had to have Brett, Darien, and Nathaniel carry them here. I wish I could have done something else…"_

 _I took a while to mull over it and asked, "Why did you save them?"_

 _Carlisle's expression turned thoughtful and, after what seemed like eternity, he answered me by saying, "These girls still have a lot to live for. Plus, I had a feeling they're special."_

 _Flashback ends_

I have been thinking about what Carlisle said for the past three days. The more I think about it, the more I wish these girls would just wake up so we can see if Carlisle was right. I was snapped out of my thoughts when an overwhelming calmness washed over me. Jasper.

I looked up to see my loving husband in the doorway. He smiles at me and then walks into the room. I stand up and wrap my arms around his neck while his go around my waist. I peck him on the lips and then pull away enough to look him in the eyes. "I didn't see you come in."

His eyebrows shot up. "Well, that's new. Usually I can't even surprise you when I want to. You usually see me coming."

My smile fades a little when I start thinking about the three girls. I think about what I'm about to ask before I do, "Do you-do you think they'll wake up soon?"

He exhales deeply through his nose before answering.

"Honestly, I don't know when they'll wake up. Carlisle said that because of their size and age, it might take their bodies awhile to get accustomed to the venom."

"But Brett, Nathaniel, and Darien are the same age as them. Maybe a year or two older, but still…"

"But those guys have a stronger build than these girls. Plus, we don't know how long it took them to wake up after they were bit. Remember, they said they woke up alone in a field and had been alone until we found them hunting humans in our territory."

I nodded, considering this, "True. I just wish they would wake up so we could at least learn their names."

"Do you want Edward to try and get into their thoughts again? I'm sure he wouldn't mind…"

I shake my head, "No, if it didn't work last time, it won't work now. I'm just going to wait for them to wake up."

"Okay. If that's what you want, Al." With that he left.

I sighed and continued to watch over them.

 **-A couple minutes later –**

If vampires could sleep, I would have been dead to this world a long time ago.

It is SOOO boring, sitting here watching these girls "sleep".

I was just about to go and ask Carlisle how much longer it should take for them to wake up when one of them started to stir.

I stared at her for a couple minutes as her eyes began to flutter open.

She was a little out of it, but I was too stunned to move. One of them woke up.

After the shock wore off, I shouted for Carlisle. I know even if I were to say his name normally he would hear me, but I was too anxious to care.

A couple seconds later, Carlisle ran through the door at superhuman speed.

He looked between me and the barely conscious girl. I knew before he even said the words he wanted me to leave.

I silently excused myself and left. I'll find out more about those girls another, more appropriate time.

 **-Jade's POV-**

This man was asking me questions, but I didn't have it in me to answer him. All I wanted to do was sleep…and eat….I was hungry…so hungry…everything was buzzing around me…like my senses were thrown into ultra-drive….

I tried to focus on the man's face-to ask him about my friends-but I couldn't train my vision onto him. It was hazy, like I was waking up from a dream, but I could tell he was barely in his thirties, yet managed to contain his good looks. He had a head of beautiful, blonde hair, but I could tell it wasn't dyed or bleached. His jaw and nose were angled so beautifully it was as if he was carved from stone by Michelangelo himself. His complexion was a ghostly pale, yet it was welcoming, attractive, still. But, by far, his most alluring and beautiful trait was his eyes. They were a dark, dull amber color, but the gleamed gold when he spoke. It was like sunlight filtering through fall leaves.

I try to focus on what he was saying, but the overhead lights hurt my overly-sensitive eyes. I turn my head away from the bright lights and see a very disturbing sight.

"Riley! Maya!"

I sit up unexpectedly and nearly head-butt the man above me. I ignore the head rush this action causes, and try to get up to go to my friends. The man tries to steady and get me to lie back down .

"Easy, easy. Can you tell me your name? Can you tell me which of friends is Riley? Maya?"

I looked at him for a second and then turned back to my friends.

"My name is Jade. Don't ask me for my last name, because I have no idea what it is. The brunette is Riley. Maya's the blonde. Their full names are Riley Nicole Matthews and Maya Penelope Hart. I don't remember their family's names, but I have a vague image of what they look like. I also don't know where they live, but I'm sure I can find it if I look. Now, what's going on?" I wanted to know what happened…before. The last thing I remember was pain, burning, darkness…and me not knowing if my friends were alive.

He looked at me thoughtfully, a small smile on his face. Then, he remembered I asked him something.

"Oh, my apologies. I was just thinking about something. You remember quite a bit of your past…more than usual." What was this guy talking about? I couldn't remember anything that wasn't related to Maya or Riley…even that was a little fuzzy. I couldn't remember my family, friends (Besides Maya or Riley), or their family.

"I don't understand. What's happening? Why can't I remember anything besides Maya or Riley?"

He sighed and ran a hand through his golden hair. I resisted the urge to scold him for messing it up.

"I'll explain when the others wake up."

I scoffed on reflex at that.

"Really? You should have told me you wanted them awake, because I could have done that as soon as I woke up. Watch."

I stood up, and, unsteadily, walked over to where they lay. I stood in between their two beds and started to gently shake them.

"Soleggiato. Luna. Wake up."

When that didn't work, I tried a whole new tactic.

"Riley, Maya! The room's on fire! Get up!"

And just like that, Riley and Maya bolted up-right simultaneously.

I chuckled at their drowsy, half-conscious state. "Welcome back to the world of the living. You two really aren't morning people, are you?"

Maya tried to glower at me, but the whole 'half asleep, half awake' look really threw it off. I had to stifle the laugh that was bubbling up my throat. She looked like Grumpy Cat with blonde hair.

"I don't know how you do it. Seriously, how is it possible you go to bed so late, but wake up so early?"

I simply shrug, not knowing how to respond to that when, in all actuality, I don't remember many of my routines before...whatever happened.

We were broken out of our little bubble as the man made himself known by clearing his throat. Startled, I crouched into a defensive position in front of my friends, while Maya jumped up and shoved the barely conscious Riley behind her.

After about thirty seconds, I realized two things; the person who cleared his throat was probably the blond man I was talking to before, and I probably look like a wild animal in this position. I straighten up quickly, and turn around to ensure Maya he is a friend, not a foe.

"Maya, this man helped us. He's going tell us whats going on and possibly ask us a few questions. Is that okay?"

Maya slowly nodded and moved from her position in front of Riley slightly, all while never taking her eyes off of the strange man in the room.

Once I was sure Maya wasn't going to attack the man, I turned to him. "Sorry about that. You just startled us. But I'm not sure why we reacted like we did. It was almost as if...we were animals."

He lifted his hand up to show I didn't have to apologize. "It's alright. I should have let you know I was there less suddenly. Now, before I begin explaining, do you have any questions?"

I spoke up first. "Yeah, I do. What's your name?"

He was about to answer, but Riley beat him to it.

"Carlisle. He said his name was Carlisle."

We all looked at Riley shocked. How did she know who this man was?

"How-how do you know?" I stammered.

She looked at me confused. "He said so when I woke up. Didn't you guys hear him?"

I shook my head and looked at Maya. She was just as confused as I was.

I was broken out of my thoughts by Carlisle, "How fascinating. You seem to share my son's ability."

I looked at him. "What do you mean?"

"My son has the ability to read minds. I said my name in my head, and Riley clearly heard it."

Read minds? Okay, I must be hearing things.

Maya must have been thinking the same thing. "Um, reading minds? That's not possible."

"Actually it is. I'll explain when we get down there. With my family…"

I'm really starting to get annoyed. "No, you can give us the just of it here."

"I don't think that's a good idea-"

"Just tell us!"

"You girls are vampires now."

Um. _What?_


End file.
